


Where Our Journey Leads

by Taurnil



Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed-Wetting, Bullying, Classism, Dorks in Love, Engagement, F/M, Family Feels, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, MTF Sanji, Misgendering, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Racism, Romance, Sexism, The Strawhats Ship ZefRa, Trans Female Character, Transgender Sanji, Transphobia, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Sanji and Zoro are freshly engaged and ready to start their lives as a married couple. They just have to deal with all the drama first!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Zoro Being a Super Awesome Boyfriend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927354
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_D_Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_D_Haze/gifts).



> [Neko_D_Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_D_Haze) asked for a chapter where we see Zoro and Sanji's wedding, but I just had too many ideas for one chapter. ^_^ Chapters will be short, so hopefully, I'll update regularly. 
> 
> Please keep an eye on the rating and tags as things will NOT be staying in "General Audience" territory for long.

**May**

Sanji sighed, running her fingers over Zoro’s hairless chest, tracing the firm muscles of her fiancé.

_Fiancé!_

The word made her heart burst with warmth and she couldn’t help but smile against his chest. As if he sensed her happiness, Zoro wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her forehead.

“I love you, baby,” He whispered.

“I know,” Sanji said with a sigh. “I love you too.”

They had stayed at The Baratie with their friends for two hours after Zoro’s proposal, but after that, they absolutely _had_ to get home. They needed to hold each other and be alone together, caressing each other and feeling their hearts beat together. The moment they stepped through the door, Zoro had swept Sanji up into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. They’d both lost count of how many times they had made love, their desire for each other insatiable, just wanting to be as close as they could possibly be!

Finally, exhausted and sated, they laid together, the navy-blue dawn slipping in through the curtains.

“Shit,” Sanji mumbled to herself, rolling off Zoro onto her back. “We’re actually going to get married.”

Zoro raised his eyebrow at her.

“I thought we covered that,” He teased, running a large finger over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I know, but… Fuck!” Sanji cupped his cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. “It’s really starting to sink in. We have to plan a wedding… We have to pick out a venue and flowers! I need to decide what to wear!”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Yes, we do. Although I’d quite like it if we got some sleep first.” He snuggled down into the blankets, turning onto his side. Sanji followed him, spooning him from behind.

“I need to call Reiju and let her know!” Sanji continued, despite her fiancé falling asleep in her arms. “And Maman.”

Zoro nodded against the pillow, eyes closed.

“Did you ask her permission yet?”

His eyes snapped back open.

“Excuse me?”

“Maman. Did you ask her permission yet?”

Zoro sat up, looking at his fiancée.

“Her ‘permission’,” He repeated back quizzically. “Why the fuck would I need permission?”

Sanji scowled at him.

“It’s tradition,” She hissed. “You’re supposed to ask your girlfriend’s parents for her hand in marriage.”

“Okay, first of all,” Zoro started, unable to believe he was actually having this conversation. “You’re twenty-six. That’s plenty old enough to be doing things without your Mom’s permission. Secondly, we’ve been together for four years and live together. I’m pretty sure your Mom doesn’t think you’re some delicate virgin who needs to be protected. Thirdly, and most importantly, you’re a human, _not_ property. The only person who needs to agree to this is you.”

“Zoro.”

He looked at Sanji’s face. Her bangs had fallen to the side, both her blue eyes shining.

“It’s tradition,” She said again. “Maman is not going to say no. She loves you and she knows I love you. Even if she didn’t love you, she’d say yes because she knows how much you mean to me. But I know it would mean a lot to her if you asked.” Sanji swallowed, her cheeks flushing. “And it would mean a lot to me.”

Zoro felt his heartache. He didn’t like this- he was a feminist! He didn’t like people who treated women as weaker than men or like they weren’t equal. As far as he knew, Sanji thought the same. She wasn’t about to track down his parents to ask permission to marry him after all! But he knew the look in Sanji’s eyes. He knew what this meant to her.

“Okay, fine,” He mumbled. “If it’s that important to you I’ll call her tomorrow and ask.”

“No!” Sanji hissed. “You have to meet up with her in person, you can’t do it over the phone.”

Zoro was about to ask: ‘Why the fuck not?’ But given that he didn’t understand any of this, it was probably best to do things Sanji’s way.

“Alright.” He reached up to run his hand through her impossibly soft blonde hair. “I’ll invite her out somewhere and I’ll ask her. I promise.”

Zoro leaned in, pressing his lips to his fiancée’s. Fuck, she tasted so amazing! He’d never get tired of kissing her.

“Thank you, Zoro,” She mumbled. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” He mumbled back. He turned his mouth to slip his tongue between her lips, but Sanji pulled back.

Surprised, Zoro gave her a quizzical look, until a second passed and he felt her lips kissing down the scar across his torso. Sanji disappeared under the sheets, slipping the tip of his cock between her lips, slowly sucking it back into hardness.

Suddenly, he didn’t feel so tired anymore.

*****

Zoro had called Sora to invite her out the day after their engagement. Sora seemed happy to hear from him, agreeing to meet Zoro for lunch the following day. Zoro had agreed to let her choose the place and had now looked up the directions to a small French café on the other side of town.

“Maybe you should take a cab,” Sanji observed, staring over his phone. “You can’t be late for my Mom.”

“I won’t be late,” Zoro grumbled, gently pushing her away. “It’ll be fine. It’s not too far from the centre.”

“If you say so,” Sanji said, stepping back.

Sanji had been surprisingly hands-off with the whole ordeal. Zoro had asked her several times what he should wear to the meeting, but she’d just shrugged and said that was up to him. Zoro had settled on some plain black jeans and the blue button-up shirt he’d worn when he first met Sora. Fuck, it felt like so long ago, even though it had only been a year!

He stared in their bedroom mirror, running a hand through his hair. Zoro did like Sora, a lot. She was a kind-hearted woman and a great mom. She adored Sanji and accepted her daughter for everything she was. She’d never ask Sanji to change anything about herself. It was really very beautiful. Sora had taken an interest in him too, always asking if he had any tournaments coming up and how things were going at the gym. She’d sounded thrilled when he’d invited her out to lunch, not at all surprised at her daughter’s boyfriend wanting to spend time with her.

Now, he was surprisingly nervous.

“Hey, babe?” Zoro said, stepping out of the bedroom.

“Yes, muffin?” Sanji looked up from her book, curled up on the sofa with Kiki on her stomach.

“What if she says ‘No?’” Zoro tried to ask the question casually, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. But if he was honest with himself it was a genuine fear he was having.

Sanji sighed, turning her book over to meet his eyes.

“She’s not going to say no.”

“Alright but… What if she does? Will you still marry me?”

Sanji rolled her eyes, folding over the page in her book and gently pushing Kiki off her lap. Their cat stretched before curling back up in the middle of the sofa, resuming her sleeping position. Sanji placed her book down on the table, approaching Zoro to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Zoro nuzzled in, inhaling the comforting scent of Sanji’s conditioner. He’d love these moments, when Sanji was inside and not wearing her heels. With his slight height advantage, he could bury his face in her hair and hold her warm body close.

“Of course, I’ll still marry you, Zoro,” Sanji said, before giving him a tender kiss. “Against all my better judgement, I love you. No matter what happens. Okay?”

Zoro smirked at her jibe, leaning in to bump their noses together.

“Okay,” He said, taking a deep breath for courage. “I’ll… I’ll go get this over with.”

“I’ll be here when you come back,” Sanji replied, reaching for his leather jacket. “Good luck, Marimo!”

“Thanks, Curly.”

*****

Zoro walked quickly, back towards the subway stop, cursing himself. Annoyingly, he turned, seeing the French Café down the street opposite. Exactly where Sanji said it would be. Fuck.

He closed his eyes. Breathing deeply.

Why was he nervous about this? Sanji would marry him. She said she would. Sora’s opinion didn’t matter.

But he did love Sanji. And Sora was important to her.

Fuck.

Zoro shook his head. It wasn’t like him to get nervous like this. He could do this- this was nothing! He shook his upper body, pulling open the door to the café, a small bell ringing as he did so.

“Zoro!”

Sora’s musical voice made him jump. He looked up, seeing the frail woman pushing her up from her chair, a wide grin over her face.

“No, please,” Zoro said quickly, hurrying over to her table. “Don’t get up.”

Sora ignored him, pulling him into a squeezy hug. Zoro patted her back lightly, still as afraid he would crush her as he had when they first met. He carefully lowered the older woman back into her seat, earning himself a light kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Zoro,” Sora cooed, squeezing his hard bicep. “You really are the sweetest. I’m so happy Sanji has you.”

“Yes, thank-you.” Zoro swallowed. He took in the scene around him. There was a pristine white tablecloth covering the small round table, a tiny glass vase in the centre, holding a small bunch of tiny pink flowers Zoro didn’t know the name of. The café wasn’t filled, but there were quite a few other women, Sora’s age and older surrounding them, engaged in their own conversation, and pouring tea into tiny flowery ceramic teacups. Almost immediately, a waiter in a flowery dress and a frilly white apron tied around her waist approached their table, pouring him a glass of water and handing him a menu. “Thanks.”

Opening the menu, Zoro shuddered. Everything was in French. Wait, no it wasn’t, was it? It was just really elaborate cursive. Either way, Zoro couldn’t read a word of it! His hand clenched around the small water glass, the skin of his fingers turning white.

“So, Zoro,” Sora started, folding her hands over her own menu. “How have things been with you?”

Zoro tensed.

“Um… Fine. Thank-you,” He said, giving her a wide smile. “How about you? How’s your health?”

Sora let out a heavy sigh and waved her hand.

“Oh, let’s not talk about that,” Sora insisted. “Please, dear.”

Zoro nodded. He understood that Sora was probably asked about her declining health all the time. He wouldn’t force her to talk about anything she didn’t want to talk about.

But that meant they’d have to talk about something else. Shit. Zoro forced himself to let go of his water glass, afraid he’d grip it too hard and spray shards over his future mother-in-law. Would it be totally inappropriate to order alcohol at eleven o’clock with your fiancée’s chronically ill mother?

“Are you ready?”

Zoro let out a sigh of relief at the waiter’s voice, once again looking at the menu. Luckily, Sora seemed to be prepared for both of them.

“Yes, thank you,” She said with a wide smile at the waiter. “We’ll have a pot of earl grey and the Traditional High Tea selection.”

“Sweet or savoury?”

“A mixture please.” Sora turned to Zoro. “Is that alright with you, Zoro dear?”

“Yes, that sounds great.” He shut his menu quickly, handing it to the waiter. He had no idea what was coming, but he couldn’t shake the feeling Sora was intentionally trying to rescue him, which he very much appreciated.

Sora turned her smile back to Zoro’s, reaching over to squeeze his large hand.

“So nice of you to invite me out like this, Zoro!” She said, blue eyes shining. “Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

‘ _Fuck!’_ Zoro thought. ‘ _She knows somethings up.’_ Zoro couldn’t blame her. He must have ‘big news’ written all over his face!

“Actually, there is something I need to ask you,” Zoro said, looking at Sora, trying to repress his tough, challenge face. “It’s quite important.”

“I see.” Sora gave him a sly smile. She sat up straight, folding her hands on her lap. “Well, take your time.”

The waiter brought their tea, giving Zoro a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Before the waiter left, Zoro noticed Sora touch her arm lightly, whispering something in French. The waiter looked over at him, before giving Sora a small nod. They both thanked the waiter, waiting in silence as the tea brewed. When Sora reached for the teapot, Zoro jumped in, making sure he was careful with the china. He poured them both a full cup, earning him another 'thank you' from Sora, even if her smile wasn’t quite so wide. Her eyes never left his, something slightly threatening in them.

“Alright then, Zoro,” Sora said, prompting him along. “This important thing you need to ask me?”

“Yes.” Zoro took a mouthful of hot tea, swallowing it quickly. His tongue still felt dry. “Sanji and I have been dating for over four years by now, as I know you know. I want you to know that your daughter means an awful lot to me. I care about her and… I plan to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Zoro watched as Sora’s smile fell, the refined woman giving him a stern, serious glare that really didn’t suit her soft face.

“I see.” Her voice was still musical, but her tone was now serious.

Zoro took that as permission to continue.

“I want to show both you and Sanji that I’m committed to her, that she’s my family and how important our relationship is.”

“I see.”

Fuck, how did such a small woman make two words sound so terrifying! Zoro swallowed more water and then more tea. He didn’t know what booze they had here, but some of the other patrons were drinking white wine. Zoro wasn’t a fan of wine, but he did like booze. And this situation needed booze! Unfortunately, the waiter was no-where to be seen.

“Zoro,” Sora prompted, bringing his attention back to her. The large man cleared his throat.

“I invited you here…” One. Two. Three. “To ask for your consent to marry your daughter.”

Sora said nothing. She didn’t even move. For a moment Zoro was worried he’d actually killed her, before her thick eyelashes lowered in a slow blink.

“I see,” She said again, her voice still collected and steady.

Zoro felt those blue eyes staring directly into his soul. They eerily reminded him of Sanji’s ‘I’m going to kill you’ look. There was a small pause before Sora continued.

“Have you asked her?”

Zoro gritted his teeth, wondering whether he should admit to proposing or not. But ultimately decided that lying to Sora wouldn’t do any good.

“Yes.”

“I see.” It felt like Sora had those words pre-recorded and was repeating them every now and then to make Zoro feel unsteady. “And what did she say?”

At that, he couldn’t stop the small smile that twitched on his face.

“She said yes.”

“I see.”

Sora maintained her serious deminer for three extra seconds before a large smile broke out over her face. Her pearly white teeth flashed at Zoro, her blue eyes flooding with joyful tears.

“Of course, you can!” She screamed, leaping up with the table with such force the china jumped, the wooden base scraping along the hardwood floor. Sora threw her arms around Zoro, squealing with happiness.

“Thank you,” Zoro said back with a smile, not sure what else to say.

“Of course, you can marry Sanji!” Sora continued, giggling in his arms. “I know you’ll take good care of her!”

“She takes care of me too,” Zoro chimed in, but let Sora have her moment. Looking around, he noticed several eyes on them.

“I’m sorry!” Sora said quickly, standing back up, but still clutching Zoro. She turned to the waiter. “My baby girl is getting married! He’s going to marry my baby daughter!”

Zoro cringed as several other older women squealed with her, the café breaking into a round of applause. Sora seemed to love the attention, her normally weakened body jumping with happiness.

“Please,” She reached for the waiter. “Bring us some champaign!”

Well, at least he’d finally get that drink.


	2. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the first chapter ^_^ It makes me so happy to see people continuing to enjoy this AU!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be the July chapter, but I've not been having a great week, so decided to post it now. Hope you guys like it <3 
> 
> Warnings: Child abuse.

**June**

_“Yonji! Let me out of here!”_

_“Nope.”_

_Sanji whimpered, banging on the metal door of the large oven._

_“Please… I need to pee.”_

_There was a loud smack on the door outside, the noise echoing in his tiny prison, ringing in his ears. Sanji clutched at his ears, curling into a ball and whimpering._

_Muffled voices came from outside._

_“Did you find them?”_

_“We found about seven, but some are huge!”_

_“No way!”_

_Sanji froze, his small body trembling. He heard shuffling coming from outside, wondering what was happening._

_A beam of light hit his face as the top of the oven opened a crack, but before he could react, he saw Ichiji’s smirking face as he held an open coffee can over the entrance. Sanji watched in horror as the spiders poured down over him, waving their long legs as Ichiji shook the can._

_Sanji screamed, tears pouring out from his eyes, his trousers growing damp. The oven door slammed shut, trapping Sanji again, the sounds of his brothers laughing in the kitchen outside. The small child screamed and sobbed, feeling the awful creatures scurrying frantically around him, over his body and one in his hair. His heart thumped in panic, desperately throwing his body against the door, bruising his shoulder._

_But his brothers just laughed harder._

_“Mister Judge.”_

_Judge turned around to see one of the cooks holding a snivelling yellow ball in her arms._

_“What is it?” Judge snapped back, not bothering to remember her name._

_The cook stepped inside the lounge, gently lowering Sanji onto one of the soft sofas, his body covered in sweat and urine._

_“I think his brother’s locked him in the oven again,” The woman said quietly._

_“I see.” Judge stared at his child, Sanji trembling against the sofa, sniffing quietly. “Thank you. You may go.”_

_The cook bowed slightly, stepping out of the door, and closing it behind her. Sanji heard the heavy footsteps of his father’s shoes on the floor._

_“Papa…” Sanji mumbled. He turned, holding his arms out towards his father. His parent. He would protect him. “Papa.”_

_Judge’s cold eyes stared down at him._

_“Why were you in the kitchen, Sanji?”_

_Sanji felt his blood run cold again._

_A large hand pushed him into the sofa, flipping him onto his stomach. He heard the whipping sound of a belt being pulled off and braced himself for what was coming._

_A loud smack came down against his thighs, a white-hot pain shooting through his body._

_“Boys don’t cook.”_

_Smack._

_“Boys don’t wet themselves.”_

_Smack._

_“Boys.” Smack. “Don’t.” Smack. “Cry.”_

_Sanji screamed with the pain, but his voice was hoarse, his cries coming out only as small gasps. He writhed with the pain, begging for it to stop. Begging that it would ever stop._

_*****_

“Baby!”

Sanji jolted awake, Zoro leaning over her, strong hands on her shoulders. She panted, her throat dry, her entire body damp. Face with tears, chest with sweat, waist with…

“Oh shit…” Sanji gasped, eyes wide as the realisation dawned on her.

“It’s okay!” Zoro said quickly, pulling her close to his chest. “It’s okay, baby. You just had a nightmare. You’re here, with me. You’re safe.”

Sanji nodded against him, wrapping her shaking arms around her fiancé’s chest. She let Zoro rock her, running his fingers through her blonde hair.

Zoro let go of her eventually, heading to the bathroom. Sanji heard the sounds of the taps running before Zoro returned, picking her up to carry her towards the bathroom. He stripped her of her damp sleep shirt, placing it in the sink, before lowering her body into the water. Sanji sighed as the scent of lavender from the bubbles covered her body, her muscles relaxing in the warm water. Zoro left her side for a few minutes, letting her gather herself, before returning with a warm mug of tea.

“Thank-you,” Sanji mumbled, reaching up to take the cup. Her cheeks flushed furiously, but she hoped Zoro would think it was from the warm water. “I’m sorry about the bed.”

“Don’t be,” Zoro reassured her, kneeling down beside the tub. “It’s a natural reaction to… you know. Trauma.”

Sanji nodded, taking a sip of her tea. Her hands were still shaking a little, but she could feel herself calming down. Zoro edged closer, resting his arms on the edge of the bath.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Sanji swallowed.

“Just childhood stuff,” She said, with a genuine casual tone. “My brothers beating me up. Then Judge… Being Judge.”

Zoro nodded, leaning in to give Sanji a tender kiss on her forehead. He left the bathroom again, leaving Sanji to have her moment of peace. A small smile crossed her face as she relaxed, sipping on her tea, repeating her affirmations in her head.

She was okay now. She didn’t need to fear Judge. She had a job she loved. Her friends all loved and accepted her. She had a fiancé who adored her and had given her the most perfect proposal.

Sanji turned her hand, staring at the beautiful sapphire and onyx ring on her left hand. The sight still made her heart flutter.

A wide grin spread over her face. Judge would never be happy. He was a crabby man of whom life had given every privilege and advantage, but he was still miserable because he’d never let himself be happy. He’d blamed Sanji for all his problems when she was a child. Probably still did, even though they never spoke. He’d never take personal responsibility for his life or acknowledge the shitty way he treated people.

But Sanji- she got to be happy. The thought almost made her pity Judge. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel like she’d won something.

Sanji eventually pulled herself out of the bath, stepping back into the bedroom in her fluffy bathrobe. She cringed again when she saw Zoro changing the bedsheets.

“Fuck,” She mumbled. “I’m-.”

“Stop apologising, Swirly!” Zoro teased back at her. “It’s annoying.”

Sanji rolled her eyes at him but went to help him pull a fresh cover over their duvet. Luckily, Sanji had already bought a waterproof cover for their mattress last year after Zoro had spilt yet another soda over the bed when he fell asleep watching something on his laptop. Zoro gathered the old bedsheets and Sanji’s pyjama shirt, throwing them into a blue Ikea bag to be washed in the morning.

“Hey, Zoro,” Sanji whispered as he returned to the bedroom.

“Yeah, babe.” Zoro climbed back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Sanji. She leaned into the embrace; their skin pressed together.

“I’m so grateful to have you in my life,” Sanji sighed against him. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Zoro corrected with a chuckle, kissing her temple. The word still gave him a small feeling of joy in his stomach. “Thank you. I’m really grateful to have you too.”

Sanji hummed against him, reaching up to kiss his lips softly. Zoro stroked her still-damp hair as he kissed her, pulling them both deeper into the bed.

“Go to sleep now, curly-brow,” Zoro whispered. “If anything happens, I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I explained in Day to Day, I use male pronouns for Sanji in flashbacks, as she didn't know she was a girl and was still dealing with her feelings. She was still a girl, but the world around her, including herself, didn't see her as such.  
> But if anybody disagrees with this decision, please let me know as it's never my intent to offend anybody or make other trans-people uncomfortable. <3


	3. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora hosts a formal engagement party for Zoro and Sanji. But some old wounds still need to be closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blatant racism, homophobia, sexism and transphobia. 
> 
> I'm back! I took a break away from fanfiction due to some personal stuff, but I intend on finishing all my OP works. I hope to update Officer and the Stylist next week and Listen to Mommy at some point XD

As far as Zoro and Sanji were concerned, they had already had their engagement party. The night at The Baratie after Zoro’s proposal had been their engagement party- their friends giving them all the love and congratulations in the world.

But Sanji knew Sora would want to throw another party for them. A more formal, scripted even where their family would celebrate and get to know Zoro. Sanji knew Zoro would hate it. Hell, she’d probably hate it, even if she had made peace with her brothers. But it would be one afternoon for her mother. They could both do that.

Their usual friend group had all been invited, receiving flowery invitations in the mail. Zoro and Sanji’s names written out in cursive, surrounded by a border of yellow buttercups. Sanji had shuddered when she saw the name _Sanji Vinsmoke_ on the invitations, but it was comforted by the following _Zoro Roronoa._ Sanji knew it wasn’t great for Zoro either since his surname was written first. Undoubtedly to avoid confusion over her mother’s rich, white social circle. But her heart beat fast as she imagined the days when her own name would be _Roronoa Sanji._

Much to Sanji’s embarrassment and Zoro’s indifference, a sleek black suit had been delivered to their flat the week before, complete with a grey waistcoat and black tie. It fit Zoro perfectly, working over his large shoulders, making Sanji a little suspicious over how her mother had gotten it so exactly right. But looking at him in the complete outfit, Sanji couldn’t deny how incredibly dashing and undeniably sexy her fiancé looked. Especially when he turned, giving her that steady, sinful glare.

Sora had also offered to buy Sanji a new dress for the occasion. The theme colour for the event was ‘buttercup yellow,’ since that had been Sanji’s theme colour as a child, even though she had long since grown out of it. Her favourite colours now being mainly blue and sometimes pink. The dress would undoubtedly be yellow too, which Sanji didn’t wear too often nowadays, more for style reasons rather than any childhood connections. She also knew she’d feel much more comfortable in a suit than a dress.

Politely declining the offer, Sanji had picked out a designer pantsuit for the party with thin white pinstripes and a fitted white blouse. Not wanting to completely upset her mother’s theme, she’d bought a pair of buttercup earrings for the party and a matching buttercup necklace to wear under the open collar shirt. Rummaging through her draw, she found a yellow pocket square which she folded up for the jacket and purchased some yellow nail polish for the event.

The night beforehand they had stayed on the pull-out couch in Reiju’s office since Sora was still living with her daughter. Greeting her mother, Sanji could see that Sora wasn’t completely happy with the arrangement, not wanting to be a burden to any of her children. No matter how much space Reiju had! Her house was a large, detached house with a locked gate, painted a powdered pink. The house itself looked a little like the Barbie House. A large, square classic looking demi-mansion, painted an eye-catching pastel pink. The inside was huge, with four bedrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, lounge area, an immense garden and a basement swimming pool.

“Bet you think you picked the wrong sister, huh Marimo?” Sanji teased, throwing her bag onto the floor.

“Nah,” Zoro said shrugging, collapsing on the already made couch. “This place would be a hell of a thing to clean!”

“Well considering how difficult you seem to find cleaning our tiny flat…” Sanji collapsed on the bed, snuggling into Zoro’s side.

Zoro seemed too tired for a comeback, wrapping an arm around Sanji to nuzzle her hair.

“You told Nami to feed, Kiki, right?”

“Yes.” Sanji rolled her eyes. “She’ll be in tonight and tomorrow morning for fifty bucks a turn.”

Zoro rolled his eyes, but at least his fluff ball would be happy.

“Can we take a nap before dinner?” Zoro said, already yawning.

“For a while.” Sanji reached behind her, snapping her bra open and pulling it out her sleeve before lying back down next to Zoro.

*****

Getting dressed for the party seemed to be more complicated than Sanji expected. She thought she’d worked through her lust for Zoro in his suit the night before but seeing him in it again made her shiver violently. She couldn’t help pulling him onto the bed, fingering him to completion while she rubbed her face over his throbbing cock, pulling it out and swallowing it before his orgasm could ruin the suit.

Sanji quickly fixed her hair and makeup before hurrying downstairs just after the caterers arrived.

“Sanji!” Sora threw her arms around her daughter, a warm smile over her face. “This is so exciting! My baby daughter’s engagement party!”

Sanji couldn’t deny the fluttering in her chest at that and wondered if her mother’s acceptance would always make her feel warm. Despite finding it hard to adjust to Sanji’s transition at first, Sora had now completely accepted Sanji as her daughter and didn’t see her as anything other than her beautiful baby girl. Part of her even felt guilty for not encouraging Sanji more as a child, for not defending her more around Judge. Maybe Sanji could have embraced herself sooner and she would have been allowed more time with her daughter, instead of the wasted years pretending she was her son.

“You look good, Sanji!” Reiju said, stepping up behind her in a pastel pink garden dress, complete with a bright pink necktie. “Ready for your debut?”

“Shut-up,” Sanji snapped back but hugged her big sister all the same.

Zoro came down a minute later, being greeted by the same flying hug from Sora.

“Look at you!” She stepped, back sighing as she took Zoro in, the swordsman standing awkwardly as she looked him up and down. “So handsome… You’re so lucky, Sanji.”

“Mom!” Sanji cringed, scowling at Zoro.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Sanji,” Sora scolded, playfully pinching her nose. “Your mother’s just appreciating how lovely your fiancé looks.”

Reiju stifled a laugh while Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. Sanji cringed, only imagining how embarrassing this was going to get when Luffy arrived.

“Zoro, come here.” Sora took Zoro’s hand, leading him over to the bar. “I got some sake for the party.”

*****

Sanji leaned against the pink wall of Reiju’s house, staring out over the garden. Her friend group were mostly sitting together on the wooden swing set, piles of food on their laps and champagne flutes in their hands. Ace was talking to a group of Reiju’s friends who were practically swooning over him and Jinbei, who had turned up in his formal military outfit, was having his hand shaken by a series of older men, Carrot giggling on his arm. Zeff sat with her mother, talking her through the foods he’d recommended. Her brother’s had turned up, Ichiji making the rounds with his wife Rias while Niji and Luna sat snuggling in the corner with newlywed looks in their eyes. Yonji had also brought his new girlfriend Candice. They had spent approximately an hour socialising but had now completely disappeared. Sanji did not want to know what they were getting up to.

A familiar arm slipped around her slim waist, pulling her in tight.

“What are you doing over here, Curly?” Zoro whispered, handing her a champagne flute.

“Just… You know… Appreciating everyone.”

Zoro chuckled, pulling her close to kiss her cheek. He’d been very well behaved, putting up with all the handshaking and congratulations from people he didn’t know and wouldn’t likely see again. What made things more awkward was the towering pile of gifts by the entrance which Zoro had no idea how to accept. Why would strangers buy them presents? He really hoped they wouldn't have to invite them to the wedding. 

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Sanji whispered in his ear. “I heard that one of them is a case of vintage scotch.”

“Really?” Zoro asked, flashing her a small smile.

“Yeah, try and make it last at least the weekend!”

“Shut-up!” Zoro kissed her again, taking her hand. “Come on, let's go sit with the guys.”

Despite their group being shoved into formal wear, Robin being the only one who seemed to wear it naturally, everyone looked incredibly cheerful. Luffy was shovelling food into his mouth, Chopper giggling at his enthusiasm while the others passed around a bottle of wine.

“You guys having fun?” Sanji asked, sitting down on a lawn chair.

“Hell yeah!” Luffy said grinning. “This is super fancy. The foods amazing!”

“Your family are really nice, Sanji,” Vivi said with a smile, slipping her arm around her own fiancée. “It’s cute how much Zeff and your Mom seem to get along.”

Sanji looked over, seeing Zeff talking with her mother, Sora gushing at him, the two sharing undoubtedly embarrassing stories. Sanji’s eyes shot back to Nami, watching the cheeky smile grow over her face.

“Oh ew!” She exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face. “Don’t even!”

“Now, now, Sanji,” Brook cooed, taking a long drag from a clove stick. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s normal for Mommies and Daddies to-.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Sanji’s eyes glared at her friends, not liking the knowing glances that flicked between her and her… Parents.

Before she could cringe at them further, she felt a soft, strong hand grab her arm.

“I need to talk to you,” Reiju hissed in her ear. Sanji turned to her with a confused look at her sister.

“What-.”

Sanji caught something in the corner of her eye. Her blood turned to ice.

Judge stepped through the crowds, a look of power in his eyes and a shark grin on his large face. Immediately, Sanji’s arm reached out, grabbing Zoro’s hand. She could feel the anger pulse through him.

“I’m sorry,” Reiju whispered. “He just turned up. He must have heard about it through work.”

“Why would he even come?” Sanji hissed. “What could he possibly gain from coming here?”

Reiju winced. She pulled on Sanji’s arm again, tugging her inside, through the house to the living room, sitting down on a plush, hot pink sofa.

“Do you… Remember what happened at Niji’s party?” Reiju asked awkwardly.

“Yes,” Sanji said with gritted teeth. She did not want to think about that day.

“There have been a lot of rumours since that day.” Reiju crossed her legs, trying to speak in a matter-of-fact manner. “People from the party started talking about how he sexually assaulted his daughter. Those escalated through the grapevine saying he’d raped his daughter. Which at some point was decided to be me.” Reiju winced. “Since that world only thinks Judge has one daughter…”

Sanji swallowed. She thought that Judge only had one daughter. He wasn’t her father.

“So, he’s here to try and repair things,” Sanji said nodding. “To try and fix his precious reputation.”

“That’s all I can think of,” Reiju agreed. “He’s lost a lot of local business because of this.”

“Bet he’s still rich as fuck,” Sanji said rolling her eyes. Reiju just nodded.

“There she is.”

The sisters looked at each other, their hearts falling simultaneously into the ground. Sanji took a deep breath, turning to Judge. He approached her slowly, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji asked bitterly.

"Don’t be like that!” Judge said with a forced grin. Sanji didn’t like his tone. Everything in that statement seemed to discount everything he had ever done to her. Everything he had ever said. It made her sick. “I’m just here to congratulate my daughter on her engagement.”

“Congratulations received,” Sanji spat back. “Now get out of here.”

“Don’t speak to your father like that!” Judge’s face immediately fell, glaring at Sanji fiercely. “You should appreciate that I turned up despite your…”

Judge grimaced as he looked at Sanji’s suit. His eyes focused on her blouse, open a few buttons as Sanji usually liked it, showing a flash of her black bralette. He growled, his large fingers reaching out to pull the buttons together.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Sanji shouted, batting his fingers away.

“Cover your damn, tits!” Judge ordered at her. “If you’re a woman, where is your maiden-like modesty?”

“Up your ass!” Sanji screamed, jumping backwards, hugging her chest, Judge’s hands leaving a gross feeling on her body.

Heavy footsteps appeared in the living room. Sanji was not at all surprised to see Zoro standing behind them. He had that dark look in his black eyes. His battle stare.

“You get the fuck out of here now,” Zoro said, his voice scarily calm.

Judge just laughed, turning to face Zoro.

“You don’t get to talk to me like that,” Judge said calmly. “Look at you.” He looked Zoro up and down with disgust, clearly offended that Zoro would even dare to talk to someone like him.

“This is mine and my fiancée’s party,” Zoro continued. “And you weren’t invited, so get out of here before I throw you out.”

“Of course, I should expect threats of violence from a delinquent like you,” Judge said back, clearly still bitter about Zoro’s actions at the last party. Acting like stopping him attacking Sanji was the biggest sin.

He stepped closer, barely a foot away from Zoro, now more prepared for the fight.

“I don’t know what you intend to achieve with this ‘marriage,’” Judge continued. “Let’s pretend for a moment that this was my ‘daughter.’ Do you really think I’d let Sanji marry someone like you?”

Despite his anger, Zoro laughed, folding his arms over his chest.

“What makes you think you’ll stop me?”

“You have no idea what you’re getting into,” Judge roared at him, jabbing Zoro in the chest. “Are you the one who planted all this faggot shit into my son’s brain?”

“That’s enough!” Reiju said, finally stepping in.

“You stay out of this, girl,” Judge snapped at her, before turning back to Zoro. “You listen to me, you green-haired, gutter trash chink! Pack up your shit, stay away from Sanji and head back to China-.”

Zoro hadn’t intended on hitting out. Whatever shit Judge planned on throwing at him, he could take. The racist, classist nonsense was nothing he hadn’t heard before and he really couldn’t give less of a shit about what Judge had to say about him.

But a heavy foot aimed at the side of his head cut off Judge’s rant. Reiju gasped as her father fell backwards into the wall, crashing against a bookcase. Sanji stepped forward, towering over Judge.

“Point one, Zoro’s Japanese,” Sanji said calmly before stomping her foot into his stomach. “Point two, you’re not my father.” Another hard kick, making Judge cough. “Thirdly, this is my life, _my_ party and you are _not_ my father!”

Each word was emphasised by another kick to Judge’s ribs. Zoro looked over his shoulder to see Ace now guarding the door, not letting anyone else in.

“You do not speak to Zoro like that,” Sanji continued. “You do not speak to me like that or to Reiju. You’re not my father and you have no right to be here. You told me a long time ago that you didn’t want me around, that I was nothing to you. You don’t get to take that back now you have something to gain from me. I told you that when I said I wouldn’t marry Pudding and it still stands now. If you thought you would want to walk back into my life, you should have thought of it before all the shit you put me through.”

Judge looked up at her, wiping blood from his chin. He blinked in surprise, seeing a hand reach out for him. A hand decorated with a shining blue ring. Confused, but also weakened, Judge took Sanji’s hand, letting her haul him to his feet.

“You’re going to leave now,” Sanji said blankly. “If you like, I’ll try and set the record straight with your business associates- not that the truth would make you look any better. But tomorrow, Zoro and I will file a restraining order. You come near us again and we’ll call the cops. Do you understand?”

Judge looked her up and down. Her face was still, her voice calm. For the first time, he had nothing more to say to her.

“Zoro, Ace,” Sanji called. Her friend stepped inside, standing beside her fiancé with a grin. “Show this man out, please. And tell whoever is at the gate to call the cops if he comes back.”

“With pleasure, blondie,” Ace said cracking his knuckles.

Ace approached Judge, grabbing his arm, but the large man shrugged him off. He looked at the ground, broken and defeated as Zoro and Ace followed him out into the hall.

The moment she heard the front door slam, Sanji took a deep breath, doubling over on herself as relief and adrenaline spread through her.

“Here.” Reiju put her arm around her sister, reaching into Sanji’s pockets for her cigarettes, placing one between her lips to light up. “That was fucking amazing!”

“I know,” Sanji said, taking a long, calming drag. She felt herself calm down, a wide grin over her face. “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Reiju squealed, pulling her sister into a hug.

Ace and Zoro returned a few minutes later, seeing the sisters still grinning and hugging on the floor.

“You okay, Curly?” Zoro asked, holding out his hand.

Sanji took it but seemed completely together as he hauled her to his feet.

“I’m perfect, Marimo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any wedding planning events you would like to see in this series, let me know. This AU might by my self-indulgent project, but I really appreciate the small following it has <3


	4. August

“Hey, baby?”

“I’m busy, Marimo!” Sanji rolled her eyes, reaching into the oven to pull out her caramelized onion and olive parcels. She grinned down at them, very proud of how they turned out, having not made them vegan before.

There was a familiar huff behind her. She turned to see Zoro leaning over the counter, giving her a pouty face.

“Why are you making food?” He asked. “There’ll be food there!”

“I’m _trying_ to be a good guest,” Sanji growled at him. “I wanted to make something nice for Carrot.”

She grinned at her creation, really hoping that Carrot would enjoy them. She was so cute when she was excited.

There was a small mewl from behind her. She turned to see Kiki on the counter sitting next to Zoro.

“Yeah, I agree,” Zoro said with a smile, looking at Kiki’s huge eyes. “She looks so dumb when she thinks about girls…”

“Oh, fuck you!”

Sanji grabbed the tea towel hanging from her apron, immediately whipping Zoro’s arm with it. He retaliated but vaulting over the counter, grabbing hold of Sanji by her waist.

“Hey! Don’t jump around my kitchen like that fuck-face!” Sanji slapped his arm, her boyfriend reaching down to pinch her buttocks.

“Cranky, stupid Cook!” His large hand came up, ruffling her hair.

“Hey, stop it I already straightened it.”

“Huh. Might as well mess it up more then.”

Zoro picked her up sitting her down on the counter and forcing his lips on hers. Sanji struggled for two whole seconds before melting into the kiss. She wrapped her legs and arms around her fiancé, pressing her hips up against his.

“Fuck, Zoro…” She whispered, her boyfriend letting go of her lips to bite down her neck. “D-don’t leave marks.”

“I’ll do what I want,” He snapped back at her, pushing back her blouse to bite down at her shoulder. Sanji responded with a loud moan, relenting to letting her fiancé do as he pleased. “There’s a good girl.”

Zoro’s hands reached down to her buttocks, picking her up off the counter, pressing their lips together again.

Half an hour later, the couple laid beside each other in the bed, thoroughly ruined. Sanji stared dazed at the ceiling, a lit cigarette hanging from her lips, Zoro nuzzled into her side with his green head resting on her breasts. She smiled, completely content, wrapping her arm around Zoro’s shoulders. She took a long, savouring drag of her cigarette, blowing smoke out towards the ceiling.

“Oh, Marimo?”

Zoro just mumbled something against her breasts, not even moving.

“What was it you wanted?”

Her lover didn’t move. He just continued to mumble against her.

“For fucks sake, Marimo, get your head out of my tits and talk properly!”

Zoro sighed, clearly not happy about giving up his favourite pillow. He rolled over lying on his side of the bed, hands folded behind his head.

“When did I want something?”

Sanji rolled her eyes.

“When I was in the kitchen getting the parcels. You wanted something.”

“Oh… That.” Zoro’s face hardened. His dark eyes looking off into the distance.

Sanji stared at him confused, unsure why he suddenly looked ready for battle.

“What’s up, muffin?”

Zoro turned, focusing his glare at her.

“It’s the party,” He growled.

“What about it? You don’t want to go?”

“Oh no, we’re going!” Zoro sat up, fists pressed against the bedsheet. “Chopper’s bringing a date.”

Sanji flinched back a bit, startled, ash dropping onto the sheets. She blinked, remembering the cigarette hanging from her mouth, reaching to take it. She sucked the smoke into her lungs, breathing in out through her teeth.

“Fuck…” Sanji said eventually.

“Exactly!”

Zoro threw himself out of the bed, reaching for his jeans.

Sanji understood why Zoro was so pissed. Chopper was like his little brother. Ever since College, the cute little thing had clung onto Zoro and followed him around, staring at the older boy with awe. Zoro found him irritating at first, but there had to have been something about Chopper that Zoro liked. After all, there had been lots of younger kids who wanted Zoro to look out for them and teach him his fighting techniques, but he mostly told them to fuck off. Maybe he liked Chopper because he didn’t want to learn to fight, he just wanted to watch in awe! Although it probably helped that Luffy liked Chopper.

But for all the years they’d known Chopper, the sweet little Doctor had never brought a date to anything. Zoro was probably preparing himself to run the poor person down. Telling them _exactly_ what would happen to them if they ever hurt their sweet little Chopper.

“Did Chopper say anything about who they were?”

“Nope. Just that they met at the hospital.”

Sanji stared at her boyfriend- she’d never seen anyone put on jeans furiously before.

“Hey, underwear Marimo,” She reminded him, Zoro’s trousers already up to his thighs.

“Oh right…” Zoro kicked off his jeans, pulling out the bottom drawer in his closet for his underwear.

Clothes storage had been one of their biggest arguments when moving in together. Sanji had arrived with ten whole boxes for clothes, her suits carefully packed up in dry-cleaner bags. Casual shirts, trousers, underwear and even socks neatly folded. The moment she was done with the kitchen, she started on the clothes, taking up the whole walk-in mirrored closet with her many outfits. Zoro had turned up with only a bin bag stuffed with clothes but had found there was barely enough room left for his three or four outfits. After that, they’d ordered him his own smaller wardrobe from IKEA, complete with small draws. Zoro was to keep to his own wardrobe and stay the hell away from Sanji’s closet. And the small chest of draws Sanji had since bought after adding too much to her large closet.

“So, this guy’s a doctor?” Sanji asked. “Or a nurse or something. Ooh, maybe he was a patient!”

“Chopper wouldn’t date a patient,” Zoro insisted. “Even after they were discharged. He’d find it too intrusive.”

“How long have they been dating?”

“Luffy didn’t say.” Zoro continued glaring into space as he put his jeans back on, now over his black boxer shorts. “But I suppose at least a little while if he’s bringing him to meet his friends.”

“Makes sense.” Sanji stubbed her now finished cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed, pulling her naked body out from under the covers. “Guess we’ll find out there.”

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders. It had grown impossibly long it recent months, now running halfway down her back. She’d been growing it out for years now but was finally thinking of getting it cut a few inches. Although it was fun to spin it up into a bun or try new elaborate hairstyles with it. Sanji looked at the closet mirror, grimacing at the mess her hair and make-up had become.

“Fucks sake, Zoro,” Sanji mumbled, opening her own draw for a clean pair of underwear.

She felt a sharp smack on her buttocks in response, her fiancé running out of the room before she could kick him in retaliation.

*****

The dinner party at Jinbei’s house was its usual affair. The large man, almost as round as he was tall, stood grilling in the garden. Carrot bringing him beers and food from the kitchen. Sanji thought it was so sweet how Jinbei kept his barbeques exclusively vegan for Carrot’s sake. He’d seen the man eat a whole steak at Ace’s poker nights then order a completely vegan meal at a restaurant the next day when Carrot came.

She had been delighted with Sanji’s onion parcels, squealing, and jumping in excitement. Sanji had laughed at that. Carrot being the only person who could match Chopper in adorableness.

Thinking of their little buddy, Sanji realised that he hadn’t turned up yet. It was strange, since he was normally early, even if he’d worked a full twenty-hour shift at the hospital beforehand. Zoro seemed to have noticed too, taping his leg while sipping angrily on a beer.

“Oi, Marimo.” Sanji placed herself on his lap, folding her legs over him. “Looks like someone needs to calm down.”

Zoro just brushed her off. Even if he did place a protective arm around her waist.

“Everybody!” All eyes turned to Carrot as she stood, wriggling next to the back door. Her eyes were sparkling, hands clutched together. She stood to one side revelling the tiny figure of Chopper.

Chopper grinned at everyone, his cheeks pink. Brown eyes sparkling. Sanji noticed his hand extended inside the house. Eyes sparkling deeper as a tall, serious-looking man stepped out into the garden.

Sanji felt Zoro’s arm squeeze tighter around her.

Carrot grinned at the stranger, stepping forward to wrap an arm around him. The stranger tensed slightly by didn’t stop her.

“This is Trafalgar. Dr Trafalgar Law.”

“Law, please.” Law gently but firmly pushed Carrot’s arm off him, squeezing on Chopper’s hand.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed.

Law was tall and very much in shape. A variety of tattoos covering his body, some displayed through his deep V-neck black shirt. His jeans were impossibly tight, showing legs that were almost as shapely as Sanji’s. He wore a thick layer of eyeliner around his eyes, a tiny trimmed goatee on his chin and long, bizarre sideburns down the sides of his head. His outfit was almost entirely black, except for a bizarre-looking cow print train-driver hat balanced on his head. Zoro clenched his fist around his beer bottle when he saw the look of admiration in Chopper’s eyes as he stared up at him.

Sanji patted her boyfriend’s head, standing up to see if Jinbei needed any help at the barbeque.

Zoro was going to be very distracted for a while.

*****

Law paused in the kitchen, sucking lightly on his vape pen. He drummed his hands on the counter wondering if he should make a start on these dishes. Make himself seem useful. His eyes focused on Chopper, chatting excitedly about something to the long-limbed energetic lad. Luffy, right?

The doctor rolled his eyes when he heard someone step into the kitchen.

“Sup.” Law turned around to stare at the huge, green-haired man who had stepped inside the kitchen. “Can I get you something?”

“Who are you?”

Law’s eyebrows raised. The gaze from this stranger’s dark eyes looked like it was going to pierce into his soul.

“I’m Law,” Law said shrugging, taking a long pull of his beer. “You are?”

Zoro’s eyes narrowed in on the tattoos on his hands. They literally said death.

“Zoro,” The swordsman growled. He folded his arms. “So, you and Chopper?”

“Yeah. What about him?” Law didn’t back down, thoroughly confused by this stranger’s glare.

“How long have you-.”

“Excuse me!” Sanji stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Zoro. “Nice to meet you, Law. I’m Sanji, Zoro’s fiancée.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you.” Law turned, taking his drink, and heading back into the garden.

Zoro growled, immediately going to follow him. But a strong hand held him back.

“What are you doing, Curly? I need to-.”

Sanji cut him off, pressing a warm kiss against his lips. She trapped him, pushing him against the fridge, covering his body with her own.

"You are going to embarrass yourself, mister,” Sanji teased, bumping their noses together.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed. He looked out of the window. Law was now sat next to Chopper. His arm around Zoro’s sweet little friend!

Sanji pressed tighter.

“Come on.” Sanji kissed his nose. “Chopper may be small, be he’s a big boy. Law seems a little cold, but maybe he’s just nervous.”

“If he-.”

“He won’t hurt Chopper,” Sanji interrupted. “He’s stuck at a party with the biggest weirdos he’s ever seen. It won’t be a risk worth taking.”

Zoro looked out the window again, seeing Jinbei and Franky staring intensely at Law from the barbeque. Robin stood beside her husband with the small enigmatic smile on her face. Goodness knows what was going on in her mind! Even Luffy, while grinning and chatting with Law, had a protective arm wrapped around Chopper.

Their little friend looked very much protected.

“You know what you look like?” Sanji nuzzled into his neck, nibbling on his earrings.

“Hum?”

Sanji giggled.

“Like a protective parent!” Sanji wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight with her surprisingly strong arms.

Zoro just snorted.

“As if.”

Sanji just giggled again, pulling her fiancé closer for another long kiss.

“Trust Chopper’s judgement, okay? The protective big brother look doesn’t suit you, Marimo.”

Sanji reached into the fridge, taking out the next course to deliver to Jinbei at the barbeque. Zoro clutched the side of the counter, biting down on the neck of his beer bottle.

“I think I understand where your asshole brother was coming from now.”

“Hum?”

“Nothing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback <3 It always makes my day!
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
